How to survive a Peg Doll attack
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Here is a guide to help you survive the Peg Dolls without getting turned into one yourself. You will venture into this world to see which one of the steps is the best one of the survival.


Here is how you should survive the Peg Doll attack. Setting: Western Australia; Perth. This step, though, is in another country or island. I will tell you everything that you should do, right here...

So, you are running away from the dolls in a wood near your camp. All of a sudden you find this flying fox thing to swing to the other side of the lake. So what should you do? Should you swing to the other side of the lake? Well... let's give it a try shall we?

'Don't run away!' calls one of the dolls. 'We just want to play!'

You grab the flying fox and zoom forward. Once you just make it, you remark to yourself, 'Whew! They can't cross the river and get me now. They don't even know how to swing on a flying fox.'

But before your puny eyes, you see the dolls grab canoes and row over the river.

'What?!' you cry. 'How can they do that?! Fine, I'll just keep running even though they'll tell me not to.' Then you continue running.

'Don't run away! Don't swing away!' one of the dolls called. 'We just want to play!'

Now let's look at another step, in another setting: swimming across a river...

The dolls are still chasing you. You end up near the swan river, because _now_ we are in Australia. The river's large and it could be very tiring to get to the other side. So what shall you do? Should you cross the river? Not unless there are sharks infesting it.

So you try to see if there are any sharks in the water. To your surprise, there aren't any. When you are still long to go to head to South Perth, you are rescued suddenly by a sailor in a boat. Not a ship, if you see what I mean.

'Hey, kid,' says the sailor. 'What you swimming in the river for?'

'But look!' you say, pointing to the direction of North Perth. And your excitement is destroyed when you find out that the dolls are swimming after you. What the heck? How can they swim; they're dolls.

'Quick!' you order the sailor. 'Get us out of here!'

'But what about the fish?'

'Never mind them. Just go!'

And so he starts the engine and pulls away from the dolls. There they sing their cute (but scary) song.

But while you and the sailor ride off, one of the dolls called, 'Don't run away! Don't swing away! Don't swim away! We just want to play!'

Ok, that step did not work either. So now you must face another weird step... Riding a bike, scooter, skateboard and other kids vehicles.

The main vehicle you choose to ride on is a scooter. And when you grab it and ride away from the Peg Dolls, they do the same thing that you do. Only... Most of them are on scooters and not a lot are on bikes. And that's really strange because the dolls can't ride, their dolls.

Eventually you end up in a basketball ring and start playing against the dolls. Don't worry, you've got people on your team.

'Don't run away! Don't swing away! Don't swim away! Don't ride away!' one of the dolls say. 'We just want to play!'

'With a knife,' you finish off, to see that indeed one of them was holding a knife in its stiff hand. Then the doll drops the knife and you all begin the game.

Your team have won at the end. When the game is finished, you run out of the gymnasium it was located in.

Step four: driving in a car. You may be too young to drive but you still have to do it anyway. Because if you don't drive a car, the dolls would probably catch you turn you into one of them. The bad news is, every time you say you want a car, the experts would say "your underaged to drive." Forget what I said earlier, because then you escape to Adventure World.

There you spot a cart that looks like a golf cart. I suppose you could drive in that because when I was about... eleven perhaps, I thought of driving in that cart (which never came true). And so you hop on and drive away.

'Don't run away! Don't swing away! Don't swim away! Don't ride away! Don't drive away!' One of the dolls called (again). 'We just want to play!'

Thankfully you drive out of the theme park. Again, the dolls easily chase after you by grabbing there own cars. One of them is driving a Mr Whippie Van (Mr Whippie is the ice cream man). There are two doll in that van or more.

They sounded the music in Dardanup street and the children chased after it. But the children realised that whoever was driving the van was an alien. All the kids screamed and run away. The driver grabbed out a microphone and called through it: 'Don't run away! We just want to play!' But the children refused to listen.

Ehh! Skip the story; cause _now_ we are going to do step five, now are we? That step is to fly out of the country, or just far away, remaining in the same country.

You are at the airport and you are looking for your own transport. You don't want to just go on a flight that is being taken off by someone else. But there is nothing you can do and your too young to fly a plane or jet. So your family plan to move away to Melbourne. That's when you get all the way home without being turned into a doll, and you've locked them out of your house and they even can't let them in your garage because that is closed up too. Your parents keep their cars in the garage so when they want to go shopping or somewhere, they'll open the garage door and drive out.

At the time you are ready to go to Melbourne, you and family drive all the way to the airport and get onto your flight. The plane takes off, leaving the dolls standing near the window and watching the plane take off. When you arrive, you wait for hours and hours for the dolls to come, until you realise that there are none after you. A smile creeps onto your face; you've lost them.

Unless they grabbed their own jets and chased after you throughout the whole flight. One of them would shout out (which didn't seem like a shout but a voice being spoken into a microphone): 'Don't run away! Don't swing away! Don't swim away! Don't ride away! Don't drive away! Don't fly away! We just want to play!'

So the only thing you have to do to escape the peg dolls or other monsters from Doctor Who completely is to move far away or out of your country. Unless they can find a way to come after you. But the best idea is to listen to this or read it-

_If there're monsters _

_And their chasing you _

_Who're gonna call or plea to? _

_The Doctor!_

Bit like Ghostbusters, isn't it?


End file.
